


The Ferris Wheel Proposal

by Splendora_Faye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, roller coaster stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendora_Faye/pseuds/Splendora_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tells Suga that he wants to propose to Hinata, and Suga suggests that the ferris wheel would be a nice place to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferris Wheel Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: they're 23 and dating lol  
> Disclaimer: these are not my children

There are three things you need to know about Kageyama Tobio:  
1\. He doesn't like roller coasters,  
2\. He can't say no to Hinata (for most things), and  
3\. This was a very bad idea indeed.

So when Hinata asks to go to an amusement park (which to Kageyama is not that amusing), Kageyama can't say no - well, it's not like he was already planning to go there with him.

When they arrive, the place is teeming with people. Of course, it's summer, so it's to be expected that people would be spending time outside (except Kenma, but he was probably dragged outside by Kuroo). It's around lunchtime and there's no sign of a cloud in the sky, which Kageyama hopes is a sign of good fortune. Unlike most summer days, this one is just mildly warm, with a cool breeze dancing in the air.

Hinata, excited as ever, points at a few rides that Kageyama knows won't be good for his stomach. But it's too late, Hinata is already dragging him into one, and one wild ride later Kageyama's found throwing up his breakfast a few feet away from the ride.

"Sorry," Hinata apologizes to him, biting his lip.

"It's fine," Kageyama insists, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Which one next?"

Hinata points at another ride, one that makes you go in circles repeatedly, his face still showing his doubt.

"You know," he starts off hesitantly, "if you really don't want to-"

"I said I'm fine, dumbass," Kageyama repeats, this time taking Hinata's hand and leading him to the roller coaster.

This time, he gets out of the ride dizzy and disoriented, and Hinata ends up carrying him (can he even do that though) to a nearby bench. He comes back a few minutes later with lunch.

"We can just walk around instead," Hinata says with a smile.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine!"

For the rest of the afternoon, they end up walking around, enjoying the sights and the odd people they see, taking pictures and meeting other people they knew that were there by coincidence. They meet Sugawara, who was walking around with Daichi. As Daichi talks to Hinata, Suga whispers to Kageyama, "have you done it yet?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "I thought you said it would be better at night."

"Yeah, just make sure to get on the ferris wheel before the park closes, okay?" He puts a reassuring hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "It'll be fine. He loves you already, so he'll definitely say yes."

At that, Kageyama blushes bright red, and he mumbles a few unintelligible words as Suga giggles at him, smirking.

"Well, good luck!" Suga leaves cheerfully, hooking his arm around Daichi and pulling him along.

"Are you still sure you don't want to go on anything else?" Kageyama asks Hinata later on in the evening, when the temperature is starting to cool down, and the sun is starting it's slow descent down the horizon.

"It's fine," Hinata nods. "I got to spend time with you, and that's enough."

"B-but still, one last ride won't hurt," Kageyama stutters a bit, his face red, and he mumbles the last few words, hoping just a bit that Hinata didn't hear him, because one last ride will probably kill him.

"Well, if you're up for it," Hinata grins, but to Kageyama it's more like an evil smirk because he knows exactly which ride he wants to go on, because he's been begging Kageyama to go with him for years (it's also one of the few thing he'll say no to with Hinata).

Hinata leads him into a long line. There, Kageyama sees a sign, showing a red-scaled dragon breathing fire on top of a snowy mountain, titled The Mountain Dragon. He dreads what he's going to see, and prays that he lives after the ride.

To Kageyama, the line seemed too short, the minutes passing by too fast, and suddenly Hinata is herding him on to the ride - the body of the red-scaled dragon, the ride being in rows of too. They buckle in at the very front seats, Kageyama feeling sick all of a sudden, Hinata excitedly looking over the ride at the view below. Kageyama's clutching anything he can in desperation and nervousness.

"Calm down," Hinata laughs as Kageyama grabs his arm.

I'm going to die, Kageyama thought as the roller coaster jolted forward. He squeezed his eyes shut. I'm going to die.

The ride is fine at first, well for Hinata it's fine, for Kageyama it's really not. But then they reach that part of the ride - you know, the part where you're slowly tilting you up, and you can feel your doom. At this point, Kageyama is hoping that this is all just a really bad nightmare, but it's too late, going to an amusement park with Hinata? He practically signed up for his death.

Then there's that short pause right before the drop, the dizzying view you see at the top, and Kageyama can see the roller coaster sloping down, and he prays that he won't fall. Behind him, he can hear people chattering, like this is totally normal, to die everyday on a roller coaster. Beside him, Hinata is shuffling in his seat, and he looks at Kageyama with those eyes - when he's trying to get Kageyama to toss to him in volleyball, when he sees a great spike made by the ace on a team they're watching on the television, when he sees volleyball in general. They lay there for a few seconds, or maybe an eternity, when Kageyama turns to Hinata to utter his last words before his death, or tell Hinata what a dumbass he is, but what comes out instead is a loud, "hey dumbass, will you marry me?"

He doesn't get to hear his reply, because suddenly they're falling and he can hear everyone screaming - whether it's because of the ride or what Kageyama said he doesn't know for sure - but the ride is over in moments, and Kageyama can only remember being flipped upside down multiple times, his words ringing in his ears like a song. Marry me dumbass, will you marry me you idiot, and he's horrified. He's shakily taking off the belt around his middle, and he reaches solid ground when a pair of arms circle around his middle, pulling him backwards, as Hinata cries, "yes, I'll marry you. I'll marry you!"

Hinata's crying as Kageyama manages to turn around, and take a small velvet box out of his pocket. He doesn't seem to notice the crown of onlookers that are staring at them openly.

"Hinata Shouyo-" Kageyama starts off, but Hinata's already kissing him. He's still crying, and Kageyama's starting to tear up a little bit too as he places the ring on Hinata's finger.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, bumping his forehead softly with Hinata's. "It was supposed to be on the ferris wheel- Sugawara-san said that it would be romantic that way-"

"I don't care," Hinata laughs through his tears. "I only care that it's you, Kageyama Tobio."

There are seven billion people in this world, and so many moments to treasure, but to Kageyama he knows this is probably the best moment in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first fanfic, so if you could tell me what I need to improve, thanks


End file.
